Mémoires d'un Bureau
by Bad Ivy 666
Summary: Si les meubles pouvaient parler, nous apprendrions bien des choses… Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens, après mille ans d’existence, le célèbrissime bureau d’Albus Dumbledore se décide enfin à livrer ses mémoires, et elles sont… torrides ! Attention, Slash !
1. Prologue

**Auteuzes :**Nous ! A savoir Bad Angel 666 et Ivrian ! Hé oui, on ne lâche pas deux fanfiqueuses dans une file d'attente de deux heures à l'entrée de la Japan Expo sans s'exposer à de fâcheuses conséquences !

**Disclaimer :**Rien à nous, tout à JKR, excepté l'histoire tordue, bien sur !

**Résumé :** Si les meubles pouvaient parler, nous apprendrions bien des choses… Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens, après mille ans d'existence, le célèbrissime bureau d'Albus Dumbledore se décide enfin à livrer ses mémoires, et elles sont… torrides ! Attention, Slash !

**Rating : **Sincèrement, avec ce résumé et notre réputation, vous attendiez autre chose qu'un rating Q ? **Lemoooonn powaaaaa !**

**°°°**

**Prologue**

_J'ai plus de souvenirs que si j'avais mille ans_... Ce poème Moldu pourrait avoir été écrit pour moi. En effet, j'ai atteint récemment l'âge vénérable de mille treize ans. Et j'ai vu et entendu bien plus de choses étranges que tous les Moldus de la planète.

Voyez-vous, je suis un bureau. Oh, pas n'importe quel type de bureau. Un bureau magique…

Je fus créé d'une bien étrange façon, et pour une bien compréhensible raison, que je vais vous expliquer...

Mon créateur, Angelo Ivriani, était un magicien connu et reconnu à l'époque, il vivait en Ecosse et était de ceux qui n'avaient peur de rien. Il était aussi un grand farceur, séducteur à ses heures, mais sa véritable passion, bien que cela fut à l'époque une chose inimaginable pour un Sorcier de son rang, sa vraie passion était le bois.

Angelo affectionnait le bois, surtout celui qu'il trouvait lui même dans les forêts, et un jour, au sommet de sa passion, il me créa.

A cette époque, Angelo venait de vivre une liaison tumultueuse et torride avec Salazar Serpentard, qui fut l'un des quatre fondateurs de la célèbre école Poudlard. Après de longs mois entrecoupés de disputes, de ruptures, de cris et de sauvages réconciliations, Salazar, qui avait allégrement détourné Angelo de Godric Gryffondor, autre fondateur de l'école, décida qu'ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se déchirer ainsi, et l'artiste l'approuva. Je fus donc conçu comme un cadeau de rupture.

A présent que je vous ai raconté ma naissance, passons à l'essentiel : moi.

Ce que vous devez savoir en tout premier lieu, c'est que je suis un bureau MAGNIFIQUE, je suis délicatement ciselé, ouvragé à la perfection et poli comme peu de bureaux le sont. Mes poignées sont toutes dorées à l'or fin et, summum de la classe, je suis fait d'un bois qui n'existe plus.

Non, ne revenez pas en arrière, vous avez bien lu. **_Je suis fait d'un bois qui n'existe plus_**.

Et une leçon d'histoire s'impose afin que vous puissiez comprendre cette énigmatique phrase. Le bois dans lequel j'ai été sculpté se nomme l'"_Aphrodisia_ _Citrus Liman_" et ne se trouvait il y a mille ans que dans la Seule et Unique foret de Brocéliande.

D'une teinte changeante, chaude et d'une souplesse extraordinaire, ce bois très prisé par la noblesse fut ravagé et entièrement détruit lors de la guerre qui opposa Arthur à son fils illégitime Mordred. On raconte d'ailleurs que le second nourrissait des sentiments fort peu filiaux pour son père, mais... hum, ceci est une autre histoire...

Parce que chers amis, ce qui est important, ce sont mes nobles paroles.

Ne vous êtes vous jamais dit que si les meubles pouvaient parler, ils raconteraient de drôles de choses?

Eh bien vous avez une chance insolente, aujourd'hui, car JE suis là.

Et je peux vous dire que tout au long de mon existence, j'ai vu bien des choses...

Oui...

Et cela, juste en restant à Poudlard.

Alors prenez place, et écoutez mes mots, ne doutez point de ma parole, elle est d'argent, car si mes poignées sont d'or, je n'en reste pas moins bavard.

Je vous entends déjà dire : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Comme si cela pouvait éveiller notre intérêt !"

Je pense effectivement que vous serez intéressés de connaître certaines "aventures" auxquelles j'ai pu assister...

S'il y a une chose que j'ai constaté au cours de ces dix derniers siècles, c'est qu'il n'y a que trois sujets qui passionnent l'humanité : Dieu, le pouvoir et... le sexe. Concentrons-nous donc sur le dernier, si vous le voulez bien.

Vous l'avez compris, je vais vous parler d'aventures sexuelles, si torrides et sensuelles qu'elles font encore rougir à blanc mon bois... Et puisque mon premier propriétaire fut le mythique Salazar Serpentard, pourquoi ne pas commencer par LUI ?

Car si Salazar fut le premier, il fut aussi particulièrement inventif...

Je vais donc vous conter tout ce que contient ma vénérable mémoire, prenez place, n'hésitez pas, munissez vous de récipients et autres ustensiles, car ce qui vient, bonnes gens, est tout simplement unique.

Approchez-vous, l'histoire, la vraie, celle qu'on ne trouve pas dans les livres officiels, est en marche !

Venez donc découvrir les plus beaux couples Poudlariens !

**°°°**

**On sait, on sait, le prologue est court ! Mais rassurez-vous… le chapitre 1 arrive très bientôt !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteuzes :** Nous ! A savoir Bad Angel 666 et Ivrian ! Hé oui, on ne lâche pas deux fanfiqueuses à tendance slashy dans une file d'attente de deux heures à l'entrée de la Japan expo sans s'exposer à de fâcheuses conséquences !

**Disclaimer** : Rien à nous, tout à JKR, excepté l'histoire tordue, bien sur !

**Résumé :** Si les meubles pouvaient parler, nous pourrions apprendre bien des choses… Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens, après mille ans d'existence, le célèbrissime bureau d'Albus Dumbledore se décide enfin à livrer ses mémoires, et elles sont… torrides !

**Rating : **Sincèrement, avec ce résumé et notre réputation, vous attendiez autre chose qu'un rating Q ? Lemooonnn powaaaaa !

**Note préliminaire** : Bonsoir à tous, c'est avec joie et un peu de retard que nous vous présentons ce premier opus des « Mémoires ». Cette petite note pour poser aussi un **_AVERTISSEMENT_** : cette fiction contient un taux élevé d'acidité (lemon à tous les chapitres), et de plus tous les couples sont **Yaoi/Slash** (donc des messieurs se faisant des choses pas pour les petits n'enfants). Homophobes, rebroussez chemins, âmes sensibles, à vos risques et périls, mwahahahaha !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Je disais donc un peu plus tôt que Salazar fut le premier. Vous me direz que cela est bien normal, il fut le destinataire, celui à qui je fus offert.

Bien des gens aujourd'hui encore pensent que Salazar Serpentard était vil, cruel et laid. Mais la voix de la vérité - la mienne donc - dit que cet homme était un être humain comme tous les autres, fait de chair et de sang.

Il avait certes le sang chaud et la chair dure, mais il était ainsi, dual et pas moins humain.

Salazar était un homme fin, cultivé, aux traits virils mais pourtant d'une finesse qui reflétait toute la noblesse de sa lignée. Des épaules larges, des hanches étroites, une chevelure blonde de blés murs et des yeux changeants, tantôts gris, tantôt myosotis, avaient fait de lui un redoutable séducteur, tant auprès de la gent masculine que de la gent féminine.

Salazar Serpentard, vous l'avez compris, ne se souciait guère de morale et de tabous. Il prenait le plaisir n'importe ou, et son tout récent et dernier plaisir avait été d'étouffer dans l'oeuf l'idylle naissante entre son collègue Godric Gryffondor et Angelo Ivriani, qui m'avait offert à lui en cadeau. Serpentard ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre cette trahison à l'égard de son ami...

Ou plutôt, il ne le savait que trop.

Comme chaque être humain, il avait senti à la vue des deux hommes la jalousie étreindre son coeur et s'était senti poussé vers Ivriani. Sans doute voulait-il faire souffrir le beau Godric en embrassant sous ses yeux celui qu'il aimait.

Salazar, en séducteur, ne fit qu'une bouchée de mon créateur, qui lui, était avant tout un esthète et ne désirait que les corps. Par contre, Godric en voulut beaucoup à Salazar.

Cela a marqué le début d'une rivalité qui aujourd'hui frappe encore les esprits de leurs deux maisons, pourtant, croyez-moi, ils ne se haïssaient pas.

Je dirais même qu'ils éprouvaient de forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre, et cela les a conduit à une froide soirée de novembre, dans cette pièce où je me trouve encore...

Un bon feu brûlait dans la cheminée, et les pieds étendus sous moi, Salazar étudiait avec une concentration non feinte une pile de copies. Sourcils froncés, il notait en marge, d'une belle écriture nerveuse, des commentaires qui ne lasseraient pas de rendre verts les propriétaires des dits parchemins.

Il faisait bon, et la chaleur qui se dégageait de la pièce n'était pas uniquement due aux flammes de l'âtre. Salazar avait su donner une âme à son antre. J'en étais presque à m'assoupir de bien-être, lorsqu'un violent raffut dans le couloir me fit presque sursauter comme un humain. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à toute volée, et un courant d'air glacial s'infiltra dans la salle. Surpris, Salazar releva la tête de ses copies infamantes.

Je le sentis se crisper en reconnaissant celui qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

Godric Gryffondor en personne...

Il avait les joues rouges, le souffle court et ses longs cheveux châtain semblaient animés d'une vie propre. Salazar n'aimait pas du tout que son collègue et ancien ami entre ainsi pendant qu'il triturait joyeusement des copies, et l'autre le savait.

Ce soir là, comme à chaque fois depuis que leur amitié n'était plus, Salazar remit son masque froid, celui qui lui a valu sa réputation par la suite, et demanda sèchement :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Godric, tu n'as pas de Sangs de Bourbe à aider ? »

Un rictus amer se peignit sur les traits taillés à la serpe du lion de Poudlard.

« - Salazar, toujours ce fiel qui sort de ta bouche à chacune de nos rencontres ! Pourtant ce serait plutôt à moi d'être en colère... »

Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce, sa présence se faisant si imposante que Salazar ne put s'empêcher de se raidir, soudain dangereusement conscient qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls.

« - Ainsi, reprit Godric avec nonchalance, c'est donc le fameux cadeau de rupture offert par Angelo ? »

Ce disant, il faisait courir ses doigts le long de mon bois, d'une manière si sensuelle que Salazar sentit des frissons prendre naissance aux creux de ses reins pour remonter jusqu'à sa nuque.

Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître...

Non, Salazar resta tel que je le connaissais, froid, déterminé, et ignora cette chaleur qui commençait déjà à envahir traîtreusement ses veines.

« - Oui, c'est bien cela, je dois dire qu'aucun de mes amants n'avait été si généreux, il faut croire que celui-ci m'estime à ma juste valeur ! » lança-t-il pernicieusement.

Les mains de Godric se crispèrent sur mon bois, me griffant légèrement. Il était devenu pâle, mortellement pâle, et aux tréfonds de moi-même, je me fis la réflexion que cet homme était bien près de mettre fin à ma jeune existence par un "_Incendio_" bien placé...

Mais il ne le fit pas, non...

Au lieu de cela, il fit le tour du bureau, éliminant l'obstacle que j'étais par une ignorance coléreuse bien légitime...

Et moi, à cet instant, j'éprouvai un soulagement immense, mais regrettai de n'avoir pas de cire d'abeille sous la main, afin de m'en repaître en regardant ces deux-là...

Oui, car je ne l'ai vous l'ai peut-être pas dit, mais pour nous autres, bureaux, la cire d'abeille est l'équivalent du pop-corn. Mais je m'égare un peu, là...

Je disais donc que l'obstacle que j'étais se trouva négligemment repoussé, et que Godric, poings sur les hanches, se campa devant un Salazar toujours assis et toujours impassible (en apparence, car je peux vous dire, étant en étroite connexion avec tous ceux qui me touchent ou qui sont dans un périmètre de moins d'un mètre de moi, qu'il n'en menait pas large !)

Se sentant désormais en position de faiblesse, Serpentard se dressa d'un bond, et le nez à quelques centimètres du lion, asséna froidement :

« - Que veux-tu, Gryffondor ?.! »

Godric eut un sourire méprisant et planta son regard couleur de miel dans les yeux de Salazar.

« - Ce que je voulais, tu me l'as arraché. L'obtenir maintenant, cela n'aurait plus le même goût... Non, ce que je veux... »

Godric se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse l'oreille de Salazar, qui eut un imperceptible tressaillement.

« - Ce que je désire, c'est la vérité... Dis-moi pourquoi tu me l'as pris... »

Salazar ne saisit pas tout de suite la demande, il savoura le temps d'une seconde ce corps près du sien...

Puis il se ressaisit et repoussa sèchement ce dernier.

« - Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que je ne t'ai rien pris. Et si tu parles d'Angelo, il me semble qu'il a choisi, alors va le lui demander toi-même au lieu de m'emmerder ! »

Un sourire vénéneux prit naissance sur les lèvres de Godric, et il se détourna quelques instants pour marcher rageusement autour de moi, avant de revenir se planter devant Salazar, qui l'observait, impénétrable.

« - Au fond, reprit Gryffondor, pourquoi est-ce que je me donne la peine de poser une question dont je connais déjà la réponse ? »

A ces mots, je me sentis envahi par une stupeur indicible, et il me suffit de voir le visage de Serpentard pour comprendre qu'il était aussi étonné que moi de ce retournement impromptu de situation.

« - Que veux-tu dire, Godric ? » demanda-t-il impérieusement à son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier se rapprocha jusqu'à le frôler, et dans un souffle contre la bouche désormais tremblante du blond, murmura en guise de réponse :

« -Tu le sais très bien, petit serpent… »

Et avant que Salazar ne réponde, il plaqua ses lèvres sur cette bouche tremblante.

Serpentard aurait pu se défendre, mordre, griffer, hurler, tuer même...

Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela, il laissa cette bouche écraser la sienne sans pitié et ouvrit même la sienne pour permettre à sa langue d'aller caresser celle de celui qui le dominait à présent entièrement.

Et ce tremblement qui auparavant ne faisait que lui ôter la voix se propagea dans tout son corps, annihilant ses dernières résistances, venant à bout de son équilibre déjà précaire.

J'entendis presque sa volonté se faire la malle alors que ses fesses se posaient sur mon bois poli.

Autant dire que l'ambiance devenait chaude comme de la braise !

Les lèvres de Godric quittèrent les siennes pour se promener contre la peau fine, fragile de son cou, et j'entendis bientôt un murmure rauque sortir de la gorge du lion.

« - Dis-moi que tu l'as fait à cause de moi, Salazar ! Dis-moi que tu me veux ! »

Mais toute pensée cohérente avait désormais quitté le maître des Serpents, et la seule réponse qu'obtint Godric fut un long gémissement de désir. Alors le lion se releva, son regard flamboyant cherchant celui de son partenaire et ancien ami.

« - Dis-le, Salazar ! Je veux t'entendre dire que tu me veux avant que je te prenne sur ce bureau ! »

Salazar, alors grisé par les lèvres magiques du roi des Lions, se rendit brutalement compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire...

Il perdait son honneur, sa maîtrise...

Il perdait son âme...

Et tout cela pour quoi? Pour un homme qui ne voulait qu'affirmer sa supériorité sur lui, qui ne cherchait qu'une seule chose : retrouver dans un acte purement sexuel celui qu'il avait perdu.

Et Salazar eut mal.

« - Va te faire foutre, Godric! lança-t-il, soudain haineux. Jamais je ne me coucherai devant toi ! »

Et au lieu de s'affaiblir, le sourire de Godric s'agrandit, il connaissait si bien cet homme qui lui faisait face, et il avait vu le trouble dans ses yeux...

« - Oh non, Salazar... Ce soir, celui qui va se faire foutre, c'est toi ! » dit-il en se plaçant souplement entre les cuisses de mon propriétaire dont les tremblements n'avaient pas cessé.

« - Et cela pour notre plus grand plaisir, à tous les deux. » termina-t-il dans un murmure avant de poser ses mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher et ainsi lui faire sentir son état d'excitation, que pour ma part je sentais déjà très bien...

Mais il était dit que Salazar ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Il s'arc-bouta violemment, dans une ultime tentative pour se dégager qui n'eut... aucun effet. Godric était un pur bloc de granit, de la tête aux pieds.

« - Tu fais ça pour te venger, n'est-ce pas ! » siffla-t-il violemment. « Tu veux me violer, c'est ça ! Dis-toi qu'il en faudra plus pour me soumettre ! »

Le regard de Godric laissa filtrer une lueur étonnamment tendre.

« - Non, Salazar. » dit-il avec plus de douceur. « Je ne fais pas ça pour me venger... Je pensais que tu avais compris… Je fais ça parce que je te veux. »

Il écrasa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles qui ne se refusaient presque plus, tout en poussant son compagnon en arrière, renversant sur son passage encrier, plumes et copies.

Un long soupir de désir échappa au prince des serpents en sentant leurs deux érections glisser l'une contre l'autre à travers la soie de leurs vêtements.

Puis ce fut un soupir de frustration qui me parvint, car tout à son idée fixe, Godric avait cessé de bouger, d'embrasser, de frotter.

Il attendait une réponse, celle-là même qu'il avait attendue trop longtemps, depuis qu'il connaissait Salazar...

Et cette réponse vint, enrouée, chargée de désir, tandis que les mains du serpent se faufilaient sous sa chemise, allant caresser la peau dorée.

« - Je te veux aussi, Godric. »

Cette phrase sonnait comme une prière faite à un Dieu tout puissant, et Godric, même s'il n'était pas Dieu, était puissant, et il comptait bien le prouver.

Il avait souhaité se venger, un court instant, il avait voulu salir son ancien ami, l'humilier juste un peu... Mais dès qu'il l'avait vu si beau et fier, son désir s'était éveillé, et il s'était rendu à l'évidence : la seule personne qu'il haïssait était Angelo, pour avoir eu ce corps crémeux avant lui.

« - Est-ce que c'était aussi bon avec lui ? » haleta-t-il tout en glissant une main dans les chausses de Salazar et en saisissant fermement sa virilité dressée. « Est-ce que tous ces autres t'ont fait ressentir ce que je te fais ressentir ? »

Il avait amorcé un mouvement de va-et-vient dont les vibrations affectaient même mon bois. La température dans la pièce était montée de plusieurs degrés tandis que Salazar poussait de petits cris d'extase, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, tout entier offert au plaisir que, j'en étais pour ma part désormais certain, aucun autre avant Godric ne lui avait fait éprouver.

Avec un grondement, Godric retira sa main et attrapant les pans de la chemise de Salazar, la déchira sur toute sa longueur. Un cri de surprise échappa à son possesseur.

« - Je vais te faire ressentir un tel plaisir et tu vas crier si fort que même les elfes de maison t'entendront ! » grogna-t-il avant de reprendre sa délicieuse tâche, à savoir faire gémir et supplier Salazar en martyrisant son torse pâle, en mordillant ses tétons dressés, et en plongeant sa langue brûlante dans son nombril...

Et Salazar le laissait faire.

Lui qui toujours avait cherché à s'imposer, même sexuellement, sur ses partenaires, il laissa Godric le dévêtir entièrement, continuant de gémir tant il trouvait cela bon. Je ressentis même son envie de pleurer sous les puissantes vagues d'émotion qui l'envahissaient.

Et lorsque Godric prit sans préavis son sexe sans sa bouche, Salazar se cambra dans un cri.

« - God... Dieu, Godric... je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps... » haleta-t-il.

Indifférent à ses prières, le lion fit courir une langue avide sur toute la longueur de la hampe délicieusement raidie qui remplissait sa gorge, se délectant des premières gouttes douces-amères qui s'en échappaient. Il savait déjà qu'il ne se lasserait jamais du goût de Salazar, de l'odeur musquée de Salazar.

Son envie de lui était si forte qu'elle en devenait douloureuse. Tout son être lui hurlait de le posséder là, sur moi, comme un animal, et il devait faire appel à ce qui lui restait de raison pour contenir ses instincts les plus primitifs.

« - Godric... Oh, Merlin... j'y suis presque... Je vais venir... GODRIIIIC ! »

Presque un hurlement, plus une libération... Salazar avait joui, et le prénom de son amant était déjà sur ses lèvres, aussitôt rejoint par ses lèvres.

Sa tête tournait encore, le plaisir avait été si intense...

Mais déjà sous les mains expertes, il renaissait.

Pour moi, c'était la première fois, je n'avais jamais assisté à une pareille chose, et croyez moi, mes poignées sont devenues brûlantes de gêne lorsque j'ai entendu les obscénités qu'ils se sont mis à débiter...

C'est je crois ce qui m'a poussé à accélérer les choses entre eux. Eh oui... Ils avaient besoin d'une substance huileuse appelée "lubrifiant", je ne savais pas encore quel usage ils en feraient mais ne pas en avoir semblait les chagriner, alors j'en fis apparaître (oui, je sais, je suis plein de ressources).

J'ouvris d'un coup mon tiroir secret, et son contenu fit écarquiller les mirettes à nos deux fondateurs (mais nous y reviendrons une autre fois, amis lecteurs).

Godric s'empara alors d'un flacon d'essence d'huile de jasmin.

« - Pour sa capacité à prolonger le plaisir. » lança-t-il malicieusement à un Salazar rougissant.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard grave, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette explosion de passion.

« - Godric, tu sais que ça va tout changer entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda anxieusement Serpentard.

Un sourire tendre et un baiser plein de fougue furent les seules réponses du lion. Lorsque je pus enfin reprendre mes esprits face à ce déferlement émotionnel, Godric s'était dévêtu à la hâte, et glissait un doigt huilé entre les fesses charnues du prince des serpents.

Alors je fis taire ma gêne et je profitai du spectacle…

Godric se montra attentif, tendre, et même amoureux… Il étira lentement l'anneau de chair de son amant, se délectant une nouvelle fois des sons qu'il parvenait à faire naître de cette gorge parfaite et blanche.

Mais rapidement, son propre désir se rappela à lui, cette douce brûlure, ce tiraillement du bas ventre, cette irritation née d'un frottement trop prolongé avec le bois dont je suis fait.

Alors, aussitôt qu'il sentit l'autre homme prêt à le recevoir, il enduisit rapidement son propre sexe de la substance et le pénétra d'un ample coup de rein.

Bien sûr, Salazar eut mal, je pense que des doigts et un membre de cette taille (car il fallait voir l'engin, les amis…), cela ne produit pas le même effet !

Godric s'arrêta un instant pour le cajoler, lui donner un nouveau baiser étourdissant avant de commencer à se mouvoir en lui.

« - Si longtemps que j'attends cela… » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« - Moi aussi » haleta Salazar. « Si longtemps que je voulais te sentir en moi, me prendre jusqu'au vertige... »

Chaque coup de rein de Godric le rapprochait un peu plus du septième ciel, mais le lion, sentant l'extase les gagner trop vite, ralentit volontairement le rythme jusqu'à s'immobiliser, arrachant un sifflement de frustration au serpent.

« - Tu sens comme je suis proche ? » demanda Godric tout contre son cou.

Et en me concentrant suffisamment, je pouvais presque sentir les pulsations de son sexe, le battement des veines mauves, et je savais que Salazar pouvait le sentir lui aussi.

« - Godric ! » hurla-t-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de son amant. « Maintenant ! »

Et Godric l'exauça, il se remit à bouger, allant et venant plus fort, encore plus fort, toujours plus fort…

Il s'était saisi du sexe de son amant qui semblait sur le point d'exploser et le caressait durement, arrachant à son propriétaire des cris de jouissance pure.

Leur sueur coulait, les rendait presque irréels à la lueur des flammes, me rendait glissant, si bien que Salazar ne trouva pas d'autre moyen pour se stabiliser que d'agripper mes bords.

Mais cela ne dura pas, le rythme était trop rapide pour que le plaisir ne les frappe pas, je le savais bien…

Lorsque dans un ultime mouvement Godric sentit Salazar se libérer dans sa main et enserrer son sexe dans les spasmes de l'orgasme, il jouit à son tour avant de s'écrouler à bout de souffle sur celui à qui il venait de faire l'amour comme jamais il n'avait fait l'amour à quiconque auparavant…

Celui à qui il avait fait l'amour comme si demain n'existait plus...

Je pouvais presque encore entendre l'écho de leurs cris de plaisir.

Avec un sentiment de tristesse mêlé d'envie, je me suis rendu compte ce jour-là que le seul moyen que j'aurais jamais de vivre cette sensation magnifique serait… par procuration.

Si j'avais des yeux, ils n'en pourraient plus de larmes, si j'avais une bouche, elle n'en pourrait plus de sourire. Et si j'avais un coeur, il n'en pourrait plus d'aimer comme ces deux-là s'aimaient...

Mais hélas, je ne suis qu'un objet, magique certes, mais un objet tout de même. Alors j'ai savouré le moment, retenant un sursaut de pure horreur lorsque je me suis aperçu que la blancheur laiteuse du plaisir s'était incrustée dans mon bois...

Oh, je sais, j'aurais pu protester, mais allez donc chercher pourquoi, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Ce que je peux dire à présent, du haut de mon millénaire, c'est que Salazar et Godric ont été ceux qui m'ont permis de voir ce que je pouvais faire pour l'humanité. Je peux l'observer, et l'aimer à ma façon, et je peux aussi l'aider à réaliser certaines choses, n'ai-je pas des tiroirs magiques après tout ?

Peut-être aimeriez vous savoir ce que sont devenus ces deux hommes…

Se sont-ils séparés sur une seule nuit ? Sont-ils restés d'éternels amants ?

Eh bien moi seul peut vous répondre, car hélas, jamais ces deux-là n'ont osé se révéler au grand jour…

Effectivement, Salazar et Godric étaient tous deux d'excellents acteurs, et ils ont réussi tout au long de leurs vies, à faire croire au monde qu'ils se haïssaient encore, alors qu'un amour passionné les unissait.

Hélas, dans ce cas précis, la fiction dépassa la réalité, et l'on ne retint d'eux que la violente rivalité qui les divisait en public. Ce qui occasionna beaucoup de douleur et de souffrance dans les siècles qui suivirent.

Et ainsi, c'est à moi qu'il appartient, aujourd'hui, amis lecteurs, de révéler au grand jour les faits et de rétablir la vérité.

Sera-t-elle utile ? L'avenir seul nous le dira...

Mais sachez une chose... Vous n'en avez pas encore fini avec moi !

**oOoOoOo**

**A suivre…**

**oOoOoOo**

**Note de fin de chapitre** : Ah encore vous ? Contentes de vous voir toujours en vie…

Ca va ? Pas trop secs ?

Booooooooooon !

Un petit mot aussi, notez que _nous nous réservons le droit de reprendre chacun des couples pour en faire des fictions dérivées_, nous préférons prévenir car certains des couples qui suivent ainsi que leurs caractères peuvent surprendre…

Sinon, à part ça, que pensez vous des paroles de notre sage bureau ?

Une seule solution, je crois, le petit bouton en bas, à gauche !

Nous vous aimons !

Baddy et Ivy


End file.
